


Solo dos.

by RyujiTawara



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Relación establecida, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujiTawara/pseuds/RyujiTawara
Summary: Cosas que suceden cuando Deft da un paso en su relación con Smeb.





	Solo dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una traducción pendiente con un fanfic del Fakenut (FakerxPeanut), pero vengo a dejar esto porque sí. Amo esta pareja y quería algo de ellos en plan smut pero con mucho fluff así que esto es el resultado. La verdad es que no soy experta escribiendo lemon pero lo he intentado, no sé realmente si lo hago bien. Sigo con la traducción, pero la verdad es que me es más fácil traducir del inglés al español que viceversa, hay cosas que no escribí bien así que trataré de corregirlas. Este fanfic lo subo en mi idioma natal porque creo que es el primero en español de League of Legends RPF, no estoy segura, espero que, si lo han leído, que le traductor online haya hecho un buen trabajo, a veces mi redacción no es la mejor y ojalá que mis ideas se entiendan. Bueno, de todos modos, muchas gracias por leer.

La noche anterior habían celebrado el nombramiento de KyungHo como capitán, habían comido bastante y pasaron la tarde jugando con juegos de mesa, aunque era de sobra sabido que el top laner y el adcarry tenían una relación, aquella vez parecían un poco distanciados uno con el otro. En ocasiones Hyukkyu era un poco temperamental y el carácter de KyungHo era muy enérgico, el contraste entre ellos era tan evidente que se preguntaban cómo su relación funcionaba, cosa que ninguno de los dos sabían, solo intentaban que funcionara.

Llegada la noche KyungHo se acostó en su habitación, se moría de sueño y de cansancio, los demás se habían quedado viendo películas y aunque él normalmente tenía mucha energía prefiere irse a descansar. Ni siquiera se considera tomarse una ducha, solo se cambia la ropa para dormir y se recuesta. Durante la noche escucha la puerta abrirse, quizá sería Pawn, pensó, hasta que siente un peso extra sobre su colchón y alguien metiéndose bajo sus sábanas.

—Hyung, ¿puedo dormir contigo? —escucha la suave voz de Hyukkyu pedirle con amabilidad.

Eso tenía que ser un sueño, porque, aunque eran pareja no acostumbraban a pasar noches enteras juntos. KyungHo no responde solo se da la vuelta y abraza al chico, aspira el aroma a manzana del cabello de Hyukkyu, delinea su frente con las yemas de sus dedos y al final deposita un cálido beso en sus labios, sin antes abrazarlo de la cintura.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —responde Hyukkyu antes de caer dormido también. Pronto los ojos de KyungHo se cierran por completo, ese era un buen sueño, ¿Por qué lo era, ¿no? 

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente, abre los ojos y parpadea un par de veces antes de asegurarse que realmente no había estado soñando, Hyukkyu está a lado suyo, supuso que durante la noche se había movido porque si entonces era real, lo había mantenido abrazado bastante rato y eso explicaba el dolor en sus antebrazos.

Suspira al mirarlo ya que lo que más le gustaba era ver a Hyukkyu dormir y todos lo sabían, Smeb tiene muchas fotos del adcarry durmiendo, porque según él se veía perfecto y hermoso como un ángel, lo que le hizo recordar la entrevista que les habían hecho poco tiempo atrás y su respuesta.

_“¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu compañero?”_

Smeb por poco respondía que todo porque para él Deft era perfecto, estaba completamente perdido, pero vio la mirada acusadora de su novio y se limitó a responder: _“Su flequillo, me gusta como esconde sus ojos”._ Pero Smeb ama más que eso.

Ama hacerle cosquillas y ver como los labios cereza de Hyukkyu se curvan, como sus ojos se entrecierran y sus mejillas se tiñen de un intenso rosa cuando lo toca más allá de lo permitido, cuando besa el lóbulo de su oreja y Hyukkyu suelta pequeños quejidos, cuando pide más.

Si el hubiera querido, se habría quedado toda la mañana a admirar al chico, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, no le preguntaría el porqué de su acción, a veces Hyukkyu podía ser un poco frío y KyungHo respetaba sus límites, no quería forzarlo en ningún momento, así que esperaría para tener una respuesta. Con cuidado de no despertar al adcarry, KyungHo se levantó para ir a ducharse.

Hyukkyu parece despertar poco después, da un vistazo rápido y no ve a Smeb junto a él “debe haber ido a comer”, porque conoce a su novio y sabe que el top laner se la pasa comiendo todo el día, así que vuelve a acomodarse para dormir, cuando la puerta se abre y KyungHo entra. Deft finge que sigue durmiendo y espera. Smeb se seca el cabello húmedo y deja la toalla sobre la silla, siente que iba como a derretirse, no puede dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era tener a Hyukkyu a su lado, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Cansado de permanecer solo mirando piensa que podía despertar de una manera especial a su chico y decide acostarse en la cama, así cuando Hyukkyu despertara podría darle los buenos días con un beso.

Hyukkyu, habiendo notado que KyungHo vuelve a recostarse junto a él, se mueve ligeramente para darle espacio, permaneciendo bocabajo, con la cara ligeramente ladeada hacia su izquierda. Una vez que KyungHo se ha acomodado siente la mano de éste posarse en su cintura y el aliento a menta del mayor sobre su oído.

—No sabes lo mucho que te amo, Hyukkyu. —Smeb no sabe que Hyukkyu estaba despierto y dice aquello como algo normal, porque en realidad pocas veces le decía un te quiero, ambos se habían limitado a quererse de otra manera, pero sin expresarlo verbalmente.

—Yo también te quiero, hyung. —le responde aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

Deft ha decidido ir un paso más allá de su relación con Smeb y cree que era buena idea pasar la ncohe con él, solo durmiendo, porque, aunque compartían el rato haciendo stream, comiendo o haciendo alguna otra cosa, nunca habían hecho algo tan íntimo como dormir juntos, era la tercera vez que pasaba. La noche anterior Hyukkyu se había sentido inseguro, pero cuando estaba en los brazos de su hyung todas las preocupaciones se iban, Smeb lo hacía sentir seguro de sí mismo, y sin pensarlo dos veces había ido a colarse en su cama y contrario a lo que pensó, el top laner lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—Pues yo te quiero más. —expresa el otro, besando su cuello.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para hacer eso? —dice Hyukkyu un poco avergonzado. Su hyung siempre había sido respetuoso con él, aunque a veces sin querer se propasaba, y no es que fuera que a Hyukkyu no le gustara, si no que se sentía demasiado inseguro todavía.

—Para quererte siempre hay tiempo, Hyukkyu. —le dice mientras desliza una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, recorriendo el pecho desnudo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones.

Hyukkyu se retuerce cuando siente a KyungHo acariciar su torso, cuando lo toca, siente como sus mejillas comienzan a arder, como su cuerpo empieza a pedir más, su corazón late tan violentamente que siente que se le saldrá, de repente siente mucho calor, pero no dice nada, permanece en silencio mientras KyungHo sigue acariciando su piel y dejando pequeños besos en su cuello, en la habitación solo se oyen los suaves quejidos de Hyukkyu y los de KyungHo succionando su cuello.

—¿Te gusta? —oye que le pregunta Smeb, quien aprieta uno de sus pezones.

—Sí…—responde ahogando sus gemidos.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

Hyukkyu asiente entrecerrando los ojos, lo que siente en ese momento no se compara a ninguna otra cosa, las manos de KyungHo exploran su cuerpo y él se voltea de su posición para darle la cara. Los ojos de Smeb brillan ligeramente y parece que él se encuentra igual de sonrojado que él.

—Hyung…. —logra decir apenas, porque entonces KyungHo se inclina hacía su dirección, hacia sus labios.

KyungHo lo besa primero con lentitud, pequeños roces, pero pronto siente la ansiedad de Hyukkyu y aumenta el ritmo, su respiración se vuelve agitada, sus manos tiemblan, pero atrapan el pequeño cuerpo de Hyukkyu hacia él, entonces el beso se vuelve húmedo, sus lenguas chocan, Hyukkyu le muerde el labio inferior y a algo dentro de él ha estallado. Le corresponde de la misma manera hasta que los dos se quedan sin aliento, incapaces de seguir se separan para tomar un poco de aire. Ambos se quedan mirándose fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Hyukkyu se recuesta sobre el pecho de su hyung que late tan fuerte como el suyo, siente que KyungHo le alborota el cabello y él sonríe, sabe que KyungHo también está sonriendo porque le está besando el cabello, los dos ríen.

—Nunca me habías besado así. —le suelta KyungHo, que aún lo sostiene de la cintura, acurrucado junto a su pecho. —Tampoco habías dejado que…que te tocara de esa manera.

—Quería que lo hicieras. —reconoce Hyukkyu apenado por completo.

—Dijiste que era temprano.

—Tal vez no lo sea. Hyukkyu alza la vista hacia KyungHo, no es como si el adcarry no lo supiera, KyungHo esta excitado, puede sentir como la intimidad de su hyung comienza a endurecerse porque el espacio entre sus cuerpos es tan estrecho que seguro KyungHo notó lo mismo de él. Por dentro se siente estúpido de haberse excitado con unos cuantos roces, con un beso, pero al final cede y dirige la mano de KyungHo hacia su propia entrepierna.

—Hyung, quiero que me toques. —le dice casi suplicando. KyungHo no lo piensa dos veces y acaricia por encima de la ropa, pero Hyukkyu quiere ir más allá y le indica que se despida del estorboso pantalón.

—¿Seguro que quieres esto? —pregunta con un hilo de nerviosismo.

—Te quiero a ti, hyung.

Y esa respuesta es suficiente para que KyungHo deje solo con la camiseta puesta a Hyukkyu. Su mano se envuelve alrededor del miembro ajeno, palpitante, y el observa la reacción en su rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, los labios entreabiertos. El solo se deja llevar y acaricia de arriba abajo con lentitud, deteniéndose en la punta, oye que Hyukkyu suelta varios suspiros y se acerca para acallarlos con un beso, sin detenerse en sus acciones. Pronto aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos y el beso se vuelve más intenso, Hyukkyu lo rompe bruscamente, sin aire y con los ojos un poco llorosos.

—Hyung, creo que voy a…

—¿Qué cosa Hyukkyu? —pregunta juguetonamente, sabiendo claramente que Deft está a punto de venirse, pero no le importa y prosigue.

—Para, por favor… Smeb sonríe y justo cuando Hyukkyu está casi por alcanzar el orgasmo se detiene bruscamente. Hyukkyu respira profundamente, toma grandes bocanadas, ha estado tan cerca, apenas puede asimilarlo porque ve a KyungHo quitarse la camiseta. KyungHo presiona una de sus rodillas contra Hyukkyu que abre las piernas y el ya no se reprime, gime incontrolablemente cuando KyungHo devora de nuevo sus labios y cierne sus brazos debajo de los del mayor, hasta llegar a su espalda.

Smeb se arrima más a Hyukkyu, presiona su cuerpo y su erección contra el menor, que araña su espalda, aquello duele, pero sabe que se sentirá aún mejor cuando Hyukkyu sea suyo. Retrocede ligeramente y Hyukkyu lo suelta, porque ambos saben lo que pasará, ninguno quita la vista del otro y Smeb se quita los pantalones mientras Hyukkyu hace lo mismo con su camiseta. Ahí donde KyungHo lo ha acariciado y apretujado un poco hay pequeñas marcas rojas, Smeb sonrie, sabe que ha sido obra suya y se siente orgulloso, observa a Hyukkyu impaciente, esperando a que tome la iniciativa. Ya no hay prenda alguna que los separe, se siente como si fuera la primera vez apreciando la desnudez del contrario, porque, aunque no lo es hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían un momento así que la necesidad y el autocontrol se esfuman. KyungHo se abalanza hacia Hyukkyu de nuevo, que abre sus piernas y las enreda en la cintura de su hyung. Los miembros de ambos se rozan entre sí, la fricción entre sus cuerpos crea un campo electrizante en sus cuerpos que les recorre internamente sin control alguno, saben que ya no pueden detenerse.

—Hyung, te necesito. —Hyukkyu está al borde del llanto, incapaz de controlar su propio placer le suplica a KyungHo.

—Lo sé. —Smeb besa su frente y le acomoda el flequillo. —También yo te necesito. —responde alzándose sobre Hyukkyu para alcanzar el cajón contiguo a la cama y sacar el lubricante.

Hyukkyu espera mordiéndose los labios, está nervioso, sabe que dolerá, pero también sabe que lo disfrutará, a él no le importa, siempre y cuando sea con KyungHo. El mayor embarra el líquido en sus dedos y los dirige hacia la entrada del chico, que alza su cadera para darle acceso. KyungHo acaricia sus nalgas y las separa con cuidado para luego introducir lentamente el primer dedo, Hyukkyu cierra los ojos y se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas, sin dejar de mirarlo hunde más su digito en el interior y comienza a presionar con un poco más de fuerza, lo que parecían quejidos de dolor ahora son de placer y Hyukkyu no se reprime, sabe que pueden escucharlo y no le importa.

—KyungHo hyung…—expresa totalmente perdido de deseo.

—Shhh, tranquilo. —el otro responde besando su frente y añadiendo un dedo más. Hyukkyu dibuja una “o” con su boca a lo que KyungHo responde moviendo sus dedos en el interior. —Estas muy estrecho, y muy caliente. —suelta sin pudor alguno porque muere por estar dentro de él y poseerlo.

Sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y Deft comienza a moverse hacia Smeb porque no soporta la espera, es demasiado para él, lleva demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose y ya no puede detenerse, los dedos de su interior son retirados y siente como si debiera volver a ser llenado, solo KyungHo puede hacerlo sentir completo, pleno.

—Seré bueno contigo, lo prometo. —avisa antes de sumergirse dentro de Hyukkyu, que asiente y se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo de KyungHo, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en la cintura de éste.

KyungHo comienza a moverse lento hasta que Hyukkyu se acostumbra a la intromisión, pequeñas lágrimas salen de los ojos del castaño, pero sus suspiros no se hacen esperar, KyungHo gruñe ante el placer y embiste con más fuerza, Hyukkyu responde arañando su espalda y continúa aumentando el ritmo. Cada que KyungHo se hunde más en su interior siente como si su cuerpo ardiera, el dolor desapareció; el éxtasis lo ha llenado por completo, ahora solo existe el deseo, ese dulce néctar. Sus cuerpos chocan y se funden en uno solo, en la habitación el aroma de la pasión inunda el ambiente y aunque afuera hace frío ahí hace tanto calor que ambos sudan. Ninguno de los dos ha reparo en sus acciones, ya no importa, solo estar juntos. Manos que se entrelazan, labios que se devoran hasta saciarse, lágrimas reprimidas que ahora son liberadas, palabras que nunca fueron dichas se dicen sueltamente. Solo importa estar juntos.

—KyungHo hyung… —lo llama, pero el referido está demasiado ocupándose de pasar las suaves y largas piernas sobre sus hombros. —Te amo.

Smeb lo ha escuchado, solo dos veces Hyukkyu le había dicho aquello, sabía que lo había dicho con honestidad la primera vez, pero ahora sentía que de verdad era mucho más real, no porque Hyukkyu se estuviera entregando, sino porque ya no había barreras entre ellos. Inclinándose con cuidado hacia Hyukkyu besa fugazmente sus labios y le sonríe.

—También te amo. —responde mientras se mueve contra él. Hyukkyu también le sonríe.

Aquella espiral de avidez se repite hasta que quedan prácticamente sin fuerzas. La liberación viene como una explosión. KyungHo siente como Hyukkyu aprieta su interior y el sin controlarse derrama su semilla en el interior de este, Hyukkyu hace lo mismo en el abdomen de KyungHo. KyungHo cae rendido contra Hyukkyu, que sigue aferrado a él. Tardan un par de minutos para darse cuenta de que se ha terminado, pero ninguno quiere separarse todavía, con cuidado Smeb se retira del interior de Hyukkyu. Sienten sus cuerpos doloridos y para Hyukkyu es como si KyungHo siguiera dentro de él, sus manos se entrelazan, KyungHo atrae a Hyukkyu y lo abraza, él se recarga sobre su pecho. El silencio es tan cómodo, sus respiraciones se han nivelado, la atmosfera del momento es tan perfecta, solo son ellos y sus miradas, y sus caricias tenues.

—Hyung, ¿me perdonas por ser tan frío? —el silencio es roto con aquella pregunta, que va directo hacia el corazón de KyungHo.

Smeb resopla antes de responder, él nunca había estado molesto por ello, el solo quería que Hyukkyu se dejase querer, pero con el tiempo entendió que Hyukkyu no iba a cambiar y que debía aceptarlo tal y como era.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —sostiene el rostro de Hyukkyu y besa otra vez los labios que tanto le gustan. —Te quiero con todo y todo.

—Te amo hyung. —vuelve a decir.

—No tanto como yo. —le reta el otro.

—¿Acaso vas a demostrarlo de nuevo?

—Si tu insistes.

—En ese caso supongo que tendré que considerarlo. —dice Hyukkyu seductoramente.

—Entonces tomaré eso como un sí. —responde KyungHo riendo.

Vuelven a compartir un casto beso, ese iba a ser un día muy ocupado.


End file.
